A Lost Chance?
by florenceskiss
Summary: has catherine lost sara, after makeing a misstake? songfic, 'its all coming back to me now' femslash.


**_AN: _**I know this is a cliché-story but could you just humor me, im a beginner at this. also english is not my first languish so a very sorry misspells. i dont own any thing.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saras PoV**_

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body Froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

I used to lie in my bed, just watching the left side, your side. Thinking and not thinking, listening to the thunder. Its cold, Im shivering, and I am a bit scared, scared of the thunder, you know I always was scared of the thunder. But with you I never was, you were my rock, the only constant thing that I could trust.

But you left Vegas, you left me, you didn't say why, just that it was for Lindsays sake, and of cours I could understand that, I'd do anything for Lindsay, but I don't understand why the need to leeve. I offered to come with you, but you didn't want me to, said it was for my sake, I couldn't live without my work. You were wrong, I can live without my work, it is you I Can't live without. It has been four mounth now scince I last saw you.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

_finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

I have cried for you, I told you once that had never cried over anyone, not Hank, not Grissom. But how I have cried over you, every morning when I went to bed, I didn't think I had any tears left. I drowned my self in work, I sneered at everyone, I became more distant than I ever been, in the beginning the boys tried to cheer me up, take me out, but in the end they stoped bothering. The crying has stoped now, Im trying to get my life back together, the way it was befor you, but I don't remember that time anymore.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

And now you stand here, touching my cheek, asking to go back, saying you were scared, but you are not anymore. Pull me into an embrace, I resist first, trying to struggle my way out, but then I remember, I remember when you loved me, how you loved me.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

I remember how I loved your eyes, those deep sea blue eyes, they had always a sparkle of stars in them. I remember how I loved your hair, the way it shined like gold in the Nevada sun. But most of all I remember the softness of your lips, how you used to kiss me, my mouth, my neck right at the pulspoint, that always made me whimper. And I can remember everytime we made love…

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

You pull me to face you, our noses just an inch a part, you whisper my name; _Sara…please_. You kiss me, and then I remember how you left my, and I pull away. _No_ I say _no, you left me, you are not allowed to this._

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

The fight we had the day you left, it has been burned into my head, you hurt me and hurt you even worse, I lied, I said I never loved you, I always did, from the first day i meet you _'I know how I am… think you're a little confused'_

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever _

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

Now you come back asking for a new chance, you can not do this to me, I moved on, I grew strong again. I worked, tried to get a new life. But now I feel my self become weak agian, and it is becaus of you.

_**Catherines PoV**_

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

_Sara please forgive me, i made a mistake, I shouldn't have left, i did wrong. _You let me touch your cheek. I move my indexfinger along your chin, and I remember what i missed and what i came back for. I look into your Hazel-Brown eyes, i move your face towards mine, I capture your lips in mine, you struggle at first, but I don't give up, and finelly you give in. At that piont I know it is us again, its going to a long ride back to what we was, back to the trust you had in me, the love. But still… it is us again… and thats all I can ask for.


End file.
